Bathroom Bonding
by iamselena
Summary: Tonks have a conversation with unborn Teddy in the bath. Plotless.


****.

.

.

**Bathroom Bonding**

****.

.

.

_Splash._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Plop!_

A four month pregnant Nymphadora Tonks let the bar of strawberry-scented soap sink beneath the warm waters, her eyes (which were currently a shade of deep blue) following the trail of water droplets as they slid down her swollen tummy.

With a swish and a flick of her wand, a bottle of vanilla-scented bath wash hovered above the slowly filling tub and emptied a good amount of it in the water. The scent wafted around her, calming down her nerves and thoughts.

Tonks touched her tummy gently, feeling the beat of her unborn baby, and the thought made her smile, letting her forget of the pain she was currently feeling.

Remus left.

His reason for his abandonment lay solely on his fear of the form their child would take when he or she arrives in the world. Plus, he thinks he is the reason why she is now an outcast in the wizarding society because she married him. A werewolf.

A cauldron full of sh—er, bullocks, Tonks thought frustratingly, minding the fact that she couldn't swear even if her baby could not yet hear her.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

With another swish of her wand, the tap closed and she sighed. How could he leave her? When right now, during a war, she needed him the most. She needed someone who would comfort her, especially since her father left their mother to protect her. Why are all men daft?

The baby inside her gave a sudden movement that Tonks figured was an agreement. She gave a laugh. "My baby is really smart," she said, rubbing her tummy comfortingly. "I swear to you, your dad is not a pure git. Just half. He's partly blinded by his fear for us, most especially for you. I don't care if you're a werewolf, honey. I'll love you no matter what."

She paused.

"Not that I am saying that your father doesn't love you," she continued after a thought. "He loves you. He was delighted that he got me pregnant with you. It's just that in the present times, he is really confused and lost. But I know—I _know_—that he'll come back. He just needed to find his way home."

Tonks felt the baby move inside her.

She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear—her hair color since Remus left. She couldn't seem to control it. She felt tears sting her eyes. No, she told herself fiercely. She will not cry. She won't cry. Not when she knew it would not benefit the baby in anyway.

Even if she knew Mad-Eye was dead.

Even if she knew her dad left to protect her mom.

Even if she knew Harry, Ron and Hermione are currently missing.

Even if she is pregnant during a war, which is really dangerous.

Even if Remus left her…

That was the last straw.

Tonks broke down and cried, her tears mingling with the bath water.

Her slender shoulders shook, her whole body was racking, and all of her frustrations, disappointments and hurt simply poured out of her, like a dam that couldn't hold it much longer.

After a while, Tonks wiped her nose wearily and felt her baby gave another movement. "I am sorry, honey," she murmured softly. "I know it isn't good for you, but mommy is really tired. Tired, but not giving up, I assure you. Fighting this war is for your future. A better future." She broke off, lost in her own thoughts about the unborn baby she is carrying and a world where you never feel threatened.

At that moment, Tonks heard a door slam and she tensed, gripping her wand. Water sloshed around her as she stood up, water dripping from her well-toned body. She grabbed her robe and slid into it just as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dora?"

Relief flooded throughout her body at the voice. It was Remus! Then: "Wait a minute, are you—?"

"I am Remus Lupin, husband to Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to be called by her surname. I am soon to be a father to our unborn child of four months, and… I am a prick," the voice from outside the door said with heavy regret. "And you know the reason why."

Tonks smiled through tears and touched her swollen belly. "Well, sweetheart," she said softly to her baby, "looks like this is the start of your brighter future: a whole family. Your dad's back, but let's not make it easy for him, okay?"

* * *

_Okay. This is a fic with no absolute plot and such, plus it is really short. I just felt like writing this. Weird me :) Love me, hate me or whatever, but please review— puh-lease. :) Thanks!_


End file.
